


Last Piece of the Puzzle

by love_and_bagginshield



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Insecure Steve, M/M, Multi, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_bagginshield/pseuds/love_and_bagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve missing Tony in his boyfriend pile, with a healthy side of him being insecure about missing him when with Bucky and Clint. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Piece of the Puzzle

Steve leaned back into the couch cushions, enjoying a movie and eating popcorn. Tony was somewhere, probably the lab, while Bucky and Clint were in the gym. Normally, Steve would be in the gym with him, but after a difficult mission it was nice to be able to sit and relax for a bit. Sure, it would be nice if his boyfriends were there with him, but he understood.

Steve perked up as he heard the sound of voices drifting down the hall, followed by laughter and the sound of someone getting pushed into the wall. Steve turned around and looked over the back of the couch, seeing Bucky and Clint round the corner bumping into each other. Clint looked over and saw Steve, elbowing Bucky to do the same.

“Hey, buttercup! Didn't know you were up here, you shoulda joined us! What're you watching?” Clint walked over to where Steve was sitting, flinging himself over the back of the couch to land in Steve’s lap. He sprawled across his boyfriend, moving his legs so Bucky could sit down as well. Bucky grabbed Clint’s legs and set them in his lap before they all settled down to continue watching the movie, relaxing into each other.

Not soon after they got comfortable, Steve felt something was missing, that something of course being Tony. He considered calling him up, but he knew he was busy with projects for SI. Pepper had been hounding him lately, what with being an Avenger and having three boyfriends distracting him from his work. Steve sighed, shoving himself further into the cushions and enjoying the feeling of warmth from Bucky next to him and Clint on top of him. Clint rolled over and pressed his face into Steve’s stomach.

“Stevie, darling, what's up? I can't even focus on the movie ‘cause you're all sad an’ shit.” Bucky shoved at Clint’s feet, causing Clint to grab Steve’s thighs to keep from falling off the couch. Steve laughed, pulling Clint up by the shirt to keep him on their laps. Clint huffed and kicked Bucky before squealing and bunching himself up in Steve’s lap when Bucky tried to shove him off again. “Steve! Make him stop being mean to me!” Clint cried, burying his face in Steve’s chest. 

“I’m not being mean, I’m just trying to-”

“Bucky, don’t abuse our boyfriend,” Steve said. “And Clint, you’re an Avenger, don’t be such a scaredy-cat, it’s just Bucky. What’s he gonna do to you?” Bucky smirked.

“Well, if you keep talkin’ like that, I’ll just have to show ya,” Steve rolled his eyes while Clint laughed, the vibrations going straight to Steve’s bones. Bucky pouted. “Well, I see I’m loved. I try to suggest sex and you laugh? I’m hurt.” Clint just laughed harder, even pulling a few chuckles from Steve. Bucky continued to pout at them before turning to stare at the tv screen. Eventually, Steve and Clint became quiet and watched the ending of the movie. They also got quiet just in time to hear Steve sigh again. Clint pulled away and stuck his finger in Steve’s face.

“That! That right there is what I’m talking about! You keep sighing and staring off into the distance like your puppy just died or something, so spill. What’s wrong?” Steve looked to Bucky for help but Bucky just stared right back at him, daring him to try and get out of answering the question. Steve squirmed before sighing (“Again, Steve, really? Ow! Damnit Bucky, don’t pinch me!”).

“I don’t know, it sounds stupid ok? But I just...wish Tony was here is all. It’s not that I don’t think you guys are enough!” Steve said quickly, scared they might get the wrong idea. “I just feel like it’s...incomplete? Yeah, incomplete, when he’s not lying against Bucky like Clint is right now with me and us watching a movie without his constant, albeit irritating, commentary on everything. It’s like a car with one of it’s wheels missing- sure, you can still drive a three-wheeler, but it’s better with all four.” Steve looked down at his and Clint’s laps, not wanting to see the anger and hurt that must be in their eyes. He felt a tap under his chin before a gentle hand guided his face up to meet two pairs of kind eyes.

“Oh Steve,” Bucky said, “It’s ok to miss our boyfriend, Clint and I miss him too. Just because you want him around doesn’t mean you don’t want us as well. And let’s get something straight right now: never, and I mean never, will Clint or I be mad or upset that you want to have Tony around, just like he wouldn’t be mad if you wanted us around, or any combinations thereof. We all love you Steve, we all love each other, don’t think any differently, alright?” Steve looked between Bucky and Clint before nodding and smiling. Steve was about to call on Jarvis when Clint called out for him.

“Hey J? Can you do us a favor and call upon our favorite genius and tell him to get his hot ass up here? His boyfriends need him.” Bucky snorted at the ‘hot ass’ comment while Steve just continued to smile. Clint then proceeded to shove him further back on the couch and curl up on his lap and chest, Bucky sliding next to him and resting his left arm across Steve’s shoulders. In what felt like no time at all, they heard the elevator open and Tony calling out to them.

“Hey guys, J said you needed me? Is something wrong?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Nothing’s wrong Stark, just get your ass over here. We demand your presence in our pile of boyfriends.” Tony laughed when Bucky patted his lap before crawling on top of him, resting his back against Clint’s front and leaning his head back against Clint’s chest. It was a tight fit on the couch with all four of them, but they made it work. Steve leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead, enjoying the smell of metal and apple shampoo and Tony, always Tony. Clint rocked his head back to smile up at Steve before leaning in for a kiss. Steve sighed once more, but it was a sigh of contentment and peace, the last piece of the puzzle finally falling into place.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. No beta, any mistakes are mine. Please comment as this is my first work for this ship!


End file.
